Challenge Against Extermination
by Darkyrie
Summary: The challenge of life and death has begun. What can one sheltered girl do against the threat that aims to destroy the Pokémon world in the future? Never in her life has she touch or interacted with a Pokémon and now one comes to her asking to save them. She is brought into a challenge that you readers know as Nuzlocke where Devon has to survive or it is game over for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story time! Yay! I'm excited, are you? I hope so! As some have noticed that all my stories are based off something I have done with Pokémon. And this is a randomizer nuzlocke I did/currently doing with more of a story. I don't know what Pokémon are being capture until I do. I know a basic idea where the story goes. I want to point out that I might have the story end like a nuzlocke if lose. So it will be based off my abilities as a player. As said, might because that isn't decided. How it all happens is made up and I hope it makes some sense. I think I've covered everything and if now, PM me or something of the sorts. Now read away! FYI, this one is a little darker than normal.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon.**

Pokémon: Challenge Against Extermination

Chapter 1

The sky grew dark and everything became cold. People and Pokémon looked around wondering what was going on. It seemed unnatural. People wondered if it was an eclipse while others thought of other reasons that made from little to no sense. Was a Pokémon causing this was one? What Pokémon could cause this? What power would they have to control how human and Pokémon life view the world? Humans could only wonder about what was going on. However, the Pokémon had feeling that whatever this was, wasn't good for anyone.

They all were freaking out. They could sense something was going on. They could feel it deep within themselves. Something was wrong. Very wrong. They didn't know what. Was it with their creator? Their existence? They had escaped liberation once and now they were doomed to be wiped out.

He thought he could blast them all at once. Eliminate the problem. Pokémon were the problem. They shouldn't exist. All they caused was pain for people. Some claimed to be protector, but they couldn't even do that right. What failures! This was why he wanted nothing to do with them and sadly he needed them to destroy them. If humans and Pokémon can't be together than one shouldn't exist. Find a way to exterminate them all.

* * *

Devon sat outside on the porch looking up at the sun that was covered by fluffy white clouds. The clouds were the only thing around that ever changed. The scenery outside her home in the middle of nowhere was just trees. She wanted to go outside and see what was out there, but her parents wouldn't let her. She couldn't even go with them when one of them went into town and they basically grew their own food.

They hated Pokémon and their property reeked of repel so they never came near so she barely saw any. Every once in a while she'd catch sight of a flying type, but only for a moment as they flew faster to escape the scent that eventually reached their noses. Devon knew why her parents hated Pokémon. Well, it wasn't that they hated them, but the fact they're alive. They found them evil. They lived out here for her protection and took measures to make sure Devon never saw one. She hadn't even touched a Pokémon before. Devon didn't know what she'd do if she ever came in contact with one. However, just because she was secluded didn't mean she was misinformed.

Devon had heard many stories in the newspaper, radio, any kind of media that told her about all the groups that were aided by Pokémon. Firefighters, police, the heroes of their world. They made the world safer. Did the Pokémon ask anything in return? Not that she knew of.

Devon thought about running away so many times. This was torture and she knew she couldn't escape. Even if she tried her parents would drag her right back and she might even lose outside privileges. Couldn't they see they were pushing her away? She was already sixteen and wanted to run away and never look back. She might as well become dead to them.

Devon fell back against the wooden porch and sighed as her dark almost black brown hair spread out around her. This was her life in her vivid green eyes. She wanted an answer to her questions about the Pokémon world. Did they ever ask people for help? If so, how did they help? What does one do as a trainer? She knew about groups that help Pokémon and she wanted to know more about them. Did they help because they were told by another person? She sighed again knowing the questions would forever go unanswered.

' _Help me.'_

Devon rose from her place and looked around. She swore she heard a voice. She looked back into the house to see if it was one of parents, but they would have called again. Nothing. Wasn't them. Perhaps she was hearing things and because she was alone her imaginary friends might be coming back.

' _Help. Please!'_

"Who's there?" Devon asked as she got and walked down the steps.

"What was that dear?" her mother asked upon hearing her.

"Nothing!" Devon answered.

"Don't wonder off!" her father shouted at her.

"I won't!" Devon shouted back as she rolled eyes. Like they noticed every time she did anyway. She had a few hiding spots around the property and her treehouse was a little in the forest. She decided to head that way.

Devon decided if someone was calling for help she might have a better look from up there. She quickly climbed up and went to the window to only see the tops of the trees that went on for miles. Nothing. No one was around and it was rare anyone was.

'Surprising not really a waste of time.' Devon thought to herself. Gave her something to do and imagine about.

" _Hey! Up here!"_

Hearing the voice Devon looked around. In the corner of the treehouse was this green fairy. A Pokémon!

"Ah!" Devon freaked as she fell over.

Her mind was racing so fast. That was a Pokémon and by the looks of it, not a common one either. She looked at it again and scoot away. It felt so overwhelming. Devon couldn't take her eyes off the Pokémon, but at the same could because she was so freaked out.

" _Calm down! I won't hurt you!"_

"You can talk!"

" _Most psychic Pokémon can..."_

"Sorry to say I don't know any psychic Pokémon, let alone any for that matter."

"Devon!" She heard her father's voice. "Are you okay? I heard a scream."

"I'm fine!" Devon answered. "I just slipped getting up here."

"Alright. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Okay!" Devon answered as her eyes never left the Pokémon. She took a quick peek to see her if her father was gone. He had. "What are you?"

" _I'm Celebi." The green fairy introduced itself._

"Celebi." Devon repeated.

" _Correct."_

"What do you want?" Devon asked cautiously.

" _I come from the future in search of help."_

"Sure...and I travel around the world..." Devon said. Future. That was funny.

" _Please believe me when I say I truly need your help. The future of the world needs it."_

"Kind of hard."

" _Why?"_

"If you haven't noticed I'm well stuck in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't tell you who the champion is."

" _Must you be difficult? Fine."_

Celebi's body glowed and Devon felt her vision blacken, but instantly brighten to show herself she was back in the forest.

"Did you just transport me outside?"

" _Look."_

Devon looked and saw a red and brown pig being chased. She looked to Celebi and the Pokémon told her it was called a Tepig. The poor thing looked so scared. As Devon kept watching she saw a bat-like scorpion Pokémon swoop in and take a swipe at the Tepig. She was told it was called Gliscor. Tepig dodged the attack and launched an attack of purple. That didn't look right to Devon. Gliscor easily dodged the attack and picked up Tepig. Tepig cried out frantically for help. Devon felt her heart breaking seeing this. Gliscor then swung Tepig into the air. Tepig squealed before she saw Gliscor's claw glowed a light blue. The claw grabbed Tepig before it slammed the Pokémon into the ground. Devon gasped as the smoke cleared. Tepig lied there motionless as a human walked up.

"Excellent. That gets rid of that one."

Devon felt a blackness come over her eyes and found herself back in her treehouse. She fell to her knees and couldn't help start crying.

"What the hell was that?!" Devon screamed.

" _My future. The world has changed. Pokémon have learned moves, know abilities that they shouldn't know. Worst of all, when a Pokémon faints...they die."_

"So that Tepig..."

" _Yes, he's dead."_

Devon put her hand over her mouth. That was sick and she felt like she was going to be sick. She just watched a Pokémon she didn't know die. Someone, that person, deliberately killed the poor thing.

"What monster would do this?" Devon asked getting a handle on herself.

" _I don't know. All we know is everything was fine one day and next we know an energy took over the world and we were changed. I knew I had to find help, but not from my time. The people there are as corrupt so I had to go back and find someone."_

"You've got the wrong person!" Devon said. "I know nothing about the world I even live in!"

" _No. Don't you want your questions answers? I can sense your wishes and values. I need someone that can and will help Pokémon because they asked for it."_

"Is there anyone else?" Devon asked.

Celebi shook its head. _"No. Please Devon. The Pokémon world needs you."_

"And what can I do? This is the future. Can't you know find out what happened and make sure it doesn't happen?" Devon asked.

" _I wish it were that simple. No one knows how, but they know where. A place I can't reach alone. I need someone to help me. That someone is you. If you help me then we figure out who and why they did this and go back then to stop any of this from happening."_

Devon looked at the boards that made the floor. She was getting a headache and she felt like she was going to pass out. Now she wished she could have that simple life back and hopefully wake up and find all this a dream. She closed her eyes and opened them. Nope, it was real. Real. She could actually do what she wanted. She could help Pokémon because they asked. Celebi came to her and no one else. Devon only saw one option.

"I'll help you."

" _Oh thank you!"_ Celebi cheered. _"I'm sorry, but we must go."_

"Where?"

" _The future!"_

Celebi then closed its eyes and spread out its arms. Celebi glowed and cried out before a light erupted engulfing the Pokémon and human. The light then shrunk back on itself leaving the treehouse completely empty.

* * *

It was almost like they never moved. All Devon remembered was a light then she could see everything. Celebi said they were going to the future. This place looked actually the same from when she got a glimpse earlier. She didn't think Celebi was stupid enough to bring into a hostile area.

"Where are we?" Devon asked as they were again in a forest.

" _The future."_

"I mean where exactly."

" _Nonnoto."_

"Where?"

" _When that wave struck the world it pulled all the regions together as one. We refer to it as Nonnoto."_

"What now?" Devon asked. At the moment she only seemed along for the ride, but she understood that. She was basically thrown into an unknown world n every sense of it.

" _I need to teach you. You were right when you knew nothing about Pokémon. It's never too late to learn and I have a feeling you'll be a quick study."_

"If you say so."

" _I do..."_ Celebi affirmed before a figure came and collided with the grass and psychic Pokémon.

"Celebi!" Devon shouted. She then gasped seeing what had Celebi pinned against a tree. It was all so familiar. The struggling. Crying. Danger. Wings. Claws of what she knew were death. A Gliscor.

 **AN: Well that's chapter one. I'll leave this on cliffhanger for the fun of it. Don't hate me. Anyway, I hope you've enjoy it and aren't too scarred that I killed a Tepig. Oh well, someone had to die to get point of a crossed. I'm not sure if I'll include the sight of blood and such, but I'm thinking about. Anyway, I also hope you'll leave me a review, favorite, and follow in the meantime! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The Challenge Continues! I bet ya'll thought I died. Nope! I decided that the first one I originally started on was too...unoriginal with the Pokémon I got. No joke, I had two starters before my second badge. Despite how well the story looked I felt that it didn't seem to fit Devon. The previous version seemed to know too much in what she was doing and in this one I oddly enough kept messing up, so that happens and it works. Also I didn't like how I randomized it either so that changed meaning I had where the starters were still starter like with 2 evolutions. If you want a question answered PM me or something and I'll give you an answer. So yeah. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **This statement is a promise that none of the information is fabricated and I am playing truthfully. Some events are tweaked to fit storyline mode however such as a Pokémon learning a move to help in a tight situation in a battle that they learned after defeating the Pokémon in question. That anime flare I like so much!**

 **By the way, I know in advanced that most of my nicknames are hot trash. LOL.**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing related to Pokémon or the challenge.**

Chapter 2

"Celebi!" Devon screeched seeing Celebi attacked by Gliscor.

Devon felt a rush of panic flow through her. She didn't know what to do. This was the same Pokémon from before that had killed that little Tepig. She couldn't do anything to help the Pokémon. She wasn't a trainer. Generally, she was no one. She didn't have anything to offer and yet this little Pokémon believed she had so much.

" _Let go you brute."_ Celebi hissed.

"Gli. Gli. Gli." The Pokémon laughed as he slowly closed his claw that was wrapped around Celebi's neck. Celebi attempted to move its neck in any way that would stop his claw. Celebi's head then turned toward a voice being heard from the shadows of the trees.

"You think you're sly Celebi, but this is the end." The same woman from before walked up with dark violet hair and piercing red eyes.

" _I...doubt it."_

"Oh, but it is and there is nothing you or your little charge can do about it." The woman said finally taking notice of Devon.

Devon uncomfortably shifted on her feet. She was right. She couldn't do anything against her or the Pokémon under her control. She wasn't strong or crafty. She was useless in the world of Pokémon who would watch everything go by as a spectator. Devon wondered briefly what would happen if she died here. Would she dead or actually be dead?

" _You won't do anything."_

"Oh, but I think I will." The woman said as she took out another ball and tossed it. The ball opened and a Drifblim appeared. Devon couldn't help, but think that this woman fancied Pokémon with claws. "First I'm going to kill your charge in front of you. Let you see all your failures. This shall be your greatest one yet. Then I'm going to kill you so you can interfere again. Drifblim, Constrict."

"Drif!" Drifblim cried as he approached Devon preparing to wrap his thin arms around her neck.

" _Devon run!"_

Devon's eyes widen in fear. She sprinted the other direction and Drifblim reached out to grabbing her with two arms before slamming her against a tree. Devon struggled to escape, but the grip was too tight. Drifblim then shot out his remaining two arms wrapping them around Devon's neck. Devon attempted to breath and wished she could move her arms to put space as she slowly lost oxygen.

"Watch Celebi and remember the name Jasmine." Jasmine said as she smirked. The master would be proud of her. She would bring back their bodies and she receive praise for her work before he would give out the orders of eliminating all Pokémon. They were pawns in this world that only contaminated it.

Celebi looked to see Devon's eyes fading out as she lost oxygen. Celebi couldn't let that happen to her. Devon was supposed to be the one to help them. Devon couldn't die here. Everything counted on her and Celebi was sure if Devon died Jasmine would get anything but praise.

" _No! Gravity!"_ Celebi cried as her eyes glowed and the gravity intensified.

"What?!" Jasmine screamed. Both Gliscor and Drifblim dropped to the ground unable to move.

Devon greedily sucked in oxygen to her deprived lungs. She looked to the two Pokémon laying crushed into the ground. She quickly scrambled away from the balloon Pokémon and toward Celebi. She looked over at the grass and psychic to see a murderous glare. She didn't understand why Celebi cared so much.

" _Leaf Storm!"_ Celebi cried as it twirled and a flurry of leaves appeared swooping up Jasmine, Gliscor, and Drifblim. Celebi's arms moved out and the three bodies trapped were sent flying. Devon couldn't see where they landed, but she doubt they would be catching them up any time soon.

"Thanks." Devon said as she breathed out a breath of relief.

" _Nothing will ever happen to you."_

* * *

As soon as they escaped from Jasmine and her killer Pokémon they ran. Celebi shouted for Devon to follow her and the girl did as such. She didn't know where they were going, but right now Celebi seemed like the only Pokémon Devon could trust. If Celebi was going to harm her then she would have already done so. Celebi didn't seem like she would harm her. The grass type seemed to care too much.

Devon looked to the building in front of her. There looked to be what used to be a town. It was in ruins. She couldn't tell what it could have been there. Is that what the world looked like everywhere?

"Where are we going?" Devon asked as soon as they slowed down and looked where Celebi had lead her. The building in front of her was mostly intact. The windows were gone and there was holes everywhere. Not to mention that there was barely a roof.

" _A research lab."_ Celebi answered.

"Why are we here?"

" _Does it matter?"_ Devon shrugged her shoulders. She guessed not. _"Anyway, we should be safe there and out of sight. Plus there are a few things to get there and you should know."_

"About?"

" _No one knows what happened in the world. All I know is something has altered our DNA. Our genetics were able to revert back to our typing like a kind of internal reversion but the moves and our abilities are out of whack. I need helping finding out and how to fix it. I can't do it alone and so many of the other Pokémon I've asked won't help me. I knew I needed to find a trainer. Someone who could raise Pokémon and help me take them into a battle if needed. If Pokémon are captured they should listen to a trainer."_

"But I'm not a trainer."

" _Not yet. I'm going to help you. I stole this before they were all destroyed. It's called a Pokédex. It can help teach you about each Pokémon as in what moves they know and their new abilities. I'm sure you're familiar with common sense typing match ups? Also that to catch a Pokémon you weaken and throw a ball at it."_

"I guess so." Devon answered. She knew her basics. Like water beats fire, fire beats grass, and grass beats water. Devon then raised the device to the Pokémon floating in front of her. She was also being to think Celebi thought was she totally inept about being a trainer. She knew common sense and from the glances she saw of others whenever she got the chance.

 _ **Pokédex: Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. This Pokémon is a psychic and grass type. This Pokémon came from the future by crossing over time. It is thought that so long as Celebi appears, a bright and shining future awaits us. This Pokémon is genderless. Celebi's moves are Gravity/Luster Purge/Razor Leaf/Leaf Storm**_.

Devon snorted a little. Celebi was here now and well, the world looked like hell, not a shiny future. She guessed that was the reason why Celebi decided to get help from her in order to make it a beautiful future and return the world to how it was before.

" _I need to tell you other things too. You're going to need a way to distinguish your Pokémon from the others."_

"A name?"

" _Huh?"_

"You know. Give them a name they can respond too and only them."

" _I think you're a genius."_

"Thank you."

" _Now, as we make our way to Celestial Tower you're not going to have much time so I would suggest catching the first Pokémon you see."_

"What if I can't catch it?" Devon asked. She assumed whatever Pokémon she found wasn't going to be welcome to hop in a Poké Ball and join her.

" _Run like hell."_ Devon was taken back a minute by Celebi's language, but she took note of her tip and nodded. _"I'm guessing I don't have to remind you how brutal Pokémon and the idea of their world."_

Devon swallowed and nodded again before she answered, "Yeah, don't need it."

Devon didn't need to see another Pokémon die. She didn't want to see anything die. She wanted to Celebi she didn't want to do it because she was scared for lives. Her future partners would be putting their life in her hands whether they wanted to or not. She could promise herself she wouldn't lose a partner, but even she knew it would happen.

" _Take this."_ Celebi said giving her something small.

"A bell?" Devon said taking the item and looking over the small silver bell.

" _Yes. This is a bell I created only I can hear. I'll come heal and help you in whatever way I can. You can also call me."_

"Wait, you won't stay with me?" Devon asked.

" _I'm sorry. I won't. I want to try and see I can get help from the others and find out any information. If anything happens to me the bell will break."_ Celebi explained. The Pokémon then noticed the concerned look on Devon's face. _"Don't worry. Your partner will protect you and I know you'll be fine. I just know it."_

Devon gave a reassuring smile and said, "Thanks."

Devon felt a little better. At least she wouldn't be alone. Celebi was with her and apparently her new partner. Devon looked up at Celebi to ask about that and saw the little Pokémon looking for something. She wondered if the legendary would be her partner. She then heard rustling and Devon moved a little behind Celebi.

" _Here they come!"_

"They?"

" _Well," Celebi said as it scratched the back of its head. "I didn't want you to feel like I was forcing you to make a decision so of the I found Pokémon who would help me I asked would they mind protecting and listening to a trainer. They didn't so..."_

"You're rambling." Devon deadpanned.

" _Sorry. I want you to feel like any other trainer would. After seeing all the trainers I've ever seen their first Pokémon is important and you should have the same privilege they do in choosing who you want as your first Pokémon. Devon?"_

Celebi saw Devon with tears forming in her eyes threatening to streak down. Celebi didn't meant to upset the girl in anyway if that was the problem. Was choosing for herself a bad idea? She just knew Devon would probably never get this experience. The Pokémon looked on curiously as Devon whipped her tears and had a smile.

"Thank you." Devon said in teary, but purely grateful tone. Celebi smiled happily it made the right choice.

" _I told to meet us here. We have Magnezone."_

A large metal Pokémon with magnets came up and nodded to Devon. She smiled at the steel type. This Pokémon didn't seem so bad.

" _The second is Mr. Mime."_

Devon admitted to herself she was a little creeped out by the mime looking Pokémon with large ears and pointy shoes. Honestly the Pokémon looked rather bored than anything. She didn't feel safe with him.

" _Finally, there is Glaceon."_

Devon didn't want to let her smile show. She liked this Pokémon out of the three. Glaceon was so cute. She knew who she wanted.

"I want...AH!" Devon started to say but ended up dodging an electric attack. She backed away as fast as she could while Magnezone stood over her with a malice look.

Magnezone never intended to help Celebi or Devon. The dual typing Pokémon was instruct by the other master of the realm that said if a human or one who sided with them were seen, they to take them out. So upon hearing Celebi's cry for help and to protect the precious trainer it found it was perfect. They would all be killed.

"Mime!" Mr. Mime cried as it attempted to run away. He was never into this anyway, but he might be guaranteed safety. He didn't expect a murder attempt straight away. Forget that! He'll take his chances elsewhere.

"Zone!" Magnezone cried as it fired a Zap Cannon attack at the psychic type. The electrical attack hit him in the back and he fell colliding with the ground. Devon gasped at seeing the smoke coming from what she knew to be the dead Pokémon's back.

" _How dare you! You traitor!"_ Celebi screamed preparing an attack.

"Ceeon!"

A barrage of ice came from behind Magnezone striking the back. The steel type turned and glared at Glaceon who was glaring.

"Zone!" Magnezone cried launching a Discharge attack.

"Move!" Devon yelled to the ice type Pokémon. Glaceon didn't move and only stood there.

The move struck Glaceon and Devon shut her eyes not wanting to watch the Pokémon who tried protecting her be electrocuted. Devon didn't hear screaming and opened her eyes to see Glaceon still standing there as the electric only seemed to make the Pokémon's body glow. The electricity then cut out and Glaceon smirked.

"Gla. Ceon!" Glaceon shouted as the ice type unleashed an Avalanche attack that buried Magnezone. Glaceon stood there and growled as electricity surrounded the ice type. In addition small ice shard formed crackling along with electrical currents. "Ceon!" A powerful Freeze Shock attack came from the Pokémon and exploded near the steel type. "Glaceon! Glace Glaceon!"

"Magnezone uncovered the ice that held him down and glared at Glaceon before it flew away leaving the others in silence.

" _Everyone okay?"_ Celebi asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Glaceon." Devon answered smiling to the ice type.

"Ceon!" Glaceon answered.

" _Devon, I'm sorry. I never thought that would happen. Ugh! I feel so stupid for trusting it!"_ Celebi shouted.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for what happened to Mr. Mime, but everything is fine. I'm fine. You are. And so is my partner."

" _Partner?"_

"Ceon?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I'd like to take Glaceon as my first partner." Devon said.

" _I don't mind. Glaceon?"_

Glaceon looked up to the trainer. She didn't seem so bad. He wasn't going to say that he liked her, but there was a lot riding on this. At least before the Discharge hit Glaceon could see that Devon cared about what happened. Glaceon wanted to see the world back to normal. Humans weren't so bad and there was a promise made to a grass pixie to protect the trainer brought from another time.

"Glaceon." Glaceon agreed.

" _Here. A Poké Ball."_

"Thank you." Devon said as she took the ball from Celebi and kneeled down to Glaceon. "I'm new at this so this isn't going to easy. I won't be too offended if you back out."

"Ceon." Glaceon said putting a nose to the ball sucking the ice type in to be captured. The ball shook only once before it clicked.

" _Wow. A critical capture! I think you two are going to be just fine."_

"Go!"

"Ceon!" Glaceon cried being released next to the human who would be referred to as trainer.

Devon then took out her Pokédex.

 _ **Pokédex: Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. This Pokémon is an ice type. It can control its body temperature at will. This enables it to freeze the moisture in the atmosphere, creating flurries of diamond dust. Gender: Male. Ability: Motor Drive. Glaceon knows the moves Freeze Shock/ Avalanche/ Relic Song/ and Ice Shard.**_

Devon looked at Glaceon. That explained a lot. Motor Drive. She clicked a button on the dex and it told her that the ability allowed the user to absorbed electric type attacks to make the user faster. Awesome. She also noted that Glaceon was a male. She wasn't sure on his voice, because it go either way, but she didn't care about the gender. Still, he needed a name. She thought back of all the winter like names. She just didn't want to call by a normal human name. It wouldn't mean much if there wasn't a meaning behind it.

"I'm going to call you Noël." Devon said with a smile.

Glaceon looked up at his trainer. Noël. That sounded so calm. Noël. The more Glaceon thought about the name he liked.

"Gla." Noël said accepting the nickname.

"I'm glad you like it!" Devon said.

" _Devon, please be careful. I have to go now, but I'll be back to check later. You have all that I can give you. Please, I need you to find any other Pokémon that will aid us. Whoever doing this wants the Pokémon gone and Pokémon wants people gone. We need to show them they're both wrong."_

With that Celebi left Devon and Noël in the middle of an empty area alone awaiting to see what would happen next.

 **AN: So I almost ended the chapter at where Noël was getting electrocuted by Discharge, but I promised myself I would have the starter reveal in this chapter despite it was obvious. I told you I find a way to include Glaceon in a story and I didn't have to make it that way. In case you were wondering Noël is simply a male version of Noelle. I can't add the fancy 'e' in game, but it will be here. Based off my favorite Christmas song and kind of fitting! So anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow in the meantime. Thanks for reading and see you next time! Bye friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it! I'm super excited for this now that I have so much done and separated into chapters! Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **This statement is a promise that none of the information is fabricated and I am playing truthfully. Some events are tweaked to fit storyline mode however such as a Pokémon learning a move to help in a tight situation in a battle that they learned after defeating the Pokémon in question. That anime flare I like so much!**

Chapter 3

Devon cautiously looked down at Noel. The Glaceon calmly walked beside her, but Devon wanted to stop and pet him. She wasn't sure. Could she just stop and pet him? Would that be alright? This being her first Pokémon finally sunk in. She wasn't sure what to do. She glanced down at her starter to see that he was doing the same. Seeing she had been caught Devon averted her gaze away.

Noel was still staring up at his trainer. His trainer. He was going to have to get use to that term. He knew that when Celebi approached him about looking after the human it picked to help them he might being getting a trainer. He said he'd help because he was tired of being attacked and what he knew his family was dead. He wanted this world at peace and if that meant he had to work with a human so be it. He would listen to her, didn't mean he had to necessarily like her.

"Noel?"

"Glac?"

"I want to thank you again. You didn't really have to save me and for allowing me to be your trainer. I hope that..." Devon then trailed off.

Noel looked up at her. Was she going to finish her comment? She hoped what? They would succeed? That they would be friends?

"Rhydon!"

Both trainer and Pokémon looked up quickly to see a Rhydon yelling at them. It point to Devon and crushed his fist in his other hand. He knew a human when he saw one. He evolved in order to obtain the power to take each one out and run his horn through their pathetic weak bodies. They always needed a Pokémon to do their work and here one was. What was this Glaceon doing with this human?

Devon's eyes widen. Pokémon really didn't like humans and Rhydon was a perfect example. The Pokémon then released a menacing growl and held his hands together before separating them. A rock formed between Rhydon's hands and he then launched it at them. At first Devon thought it was heading toward her, but then saw it wasn't. The attack was going to Noel. Devon remembered Noel's weakness from looking at the Pokedex. She ran and scooped up Noel before jumping out of the way and slamming into the ground as the attack flew by destroying a tree instead.

Noel jumped out of Devon's arms and looked to his trainer. She saved him. He could have dodged it himself, but she saved him before the thought even crossed his mind. He then went to turn around and saw that one of the rock broke off and hit him. He sighed in relief; it could have been much worse. He looked to Devon and she looked to him and smiled.

Rhydon roared and glared. How dare they dodge the attack?! He regained the ability to move and stamina they were in for it. They wouldn't make the next attack. For now he'd have to watch them carefully.

Devon thought about the moves Noel knew. Some she couldn't remember. She did remember the last one he used.

"Noel use Avalanche!"

"Glac!"

Boulders of ice fell from a mysterious cloud and covered the Rhydon effectively burying it. Some of the ice feel and Devon could see the Rhydon. She remembered what Celebi told her about she needed to weaken a Pokémon before she attempted to catch it. She weakened it so it should be alright to capture. She'd worry about the hostile nature later.

"Go Pokéball!" Devon tossed the ball. The ball struck the Rhydon. It didn't open and just rolled away. Devon looked suspiciously at the Pokémon and marking all over the body. From what she remembered Pokéballs didn't allow you to capture another trainer's Pokémon. This Rhydon was too wild to have been caught by someone else. Then she thought about it. You can't catch fainted Pokémon. Fainted meant...

Devon's heart dropped out of her. She killed the Rhydon. She didn't mean too. She just wanted to weaken in. She hurriedly pulled out her dex which told her that rock types were weak against ice types. It was a two way street with them. She then looked at Noel and Avalanche trying to understand what happened.

Avalanche: An attack move that inflicts double the damage if the user has been hurt by the target in the same turn.

Devon's eyes looked to Noel and saw the bruise that was starting to show on his hide leg. Hurt. Same turn. Double damage? K-O. Killed. The deed was done. They both knew it. Devon looked to the ground unable to look at the dead Pokémon any longer. She couldn't bear to look at the one that was very much alive because of her.

Noel heard cries scatter across the trees around them. Obviously Celebi was right and they were going to attract too much attention if they battled and stuck around. Noel ran up to Devon and grabbed her sleeve and began pulling her in the direction of cover. Devon wouldn't have cared if he ran and left her there to crush by her own emotions or the Pokémon they would surely crush her bones.

* * *

Devon had been quiet the last half hour. Noel kept looking to his trainer and wondered if she was alright. He knew she didn't mean to kill the Rhydon. Life happens and sure enough so does death. If she hadn't commanded him to use Avalanche then he would have used it himself. Despite he, at one point not so long ago, didn't care for Devon, he would protect her. He told Celebi he would. He promise to look after the trainer chosen. She was special and was there to help them. Celebi wasn't going to be able to take a group of untrained Pokémon to war without human help. Yes, he liked Devon. She showed him worthy of his trust. Now he just wished she'd say something to let him know she was okay.

"I'm no better than they are."

"Glac?"

"I'm no better than the people who kill you for sport!" Devon screamed as she huddled herself into her knees as she cried.

Noel frowned at his trainer. That wasn't true.

"Glaceon!" He yelled at her.

Devon jumped in surprise at the voice and looked to her Pokémon. He was staring at her with such an intense stare.

"How can you say that?" Devon asked.

"Glaceon." Noel shook his head and then blew a wind of freezing air in her face which effectively dried her tears. She rubbed off the frozen tears and streaks as they cooled her face calming her down.

Despite she couldn't talk to Pokémon, Devon felt like she could understand him. Was this what it was like to be with Pokémon on a communicative level? Were Pokémon and people close or had bonds that gave them a feeling of what they were talking. A sixth sense. She didn't know how, but she knew what he said.

'You're not intending to hurt us.'

Devon smiled to her starter as she clinched her jaw to keep herself from crying. She didn't want all his hard work to be wasted. She needed to be strong for him. She had to tell him.

"Noel, earlier I was trying to say I hope we can become friends and partners. I don't want to be just trainer and Pokémon. Also, I don't know if this sounds bad or not, but I wanted to also say I hope you never die. I know we haven't been together long, but I can't stand the thought of losing you." Devon said as she kneeled down to him. She reached out her hand but stopped.

Noel looked at her strangely. Was she going to pet him? He would be okay with that if she was. He didn't mind and even wanted her. Devon seemed different than the other humans he met. He touch wouldn't be cold, but warm which would feel comforting on his cool fur.

"Ceon?" he questioned.

"Can I? Can I pet you?" Devon asked nervously.

"Ceon!" Noel said he nodded.

Devon then reached out and touched her Pokémon and petted him. Noel smiled into her touch. He was right. Being with this human was comforting. He hoped she never died too. He'd make sure. For right now, he'd take climbing into her lap and embracing her embrace.

 **AN: That's the end of this chapter! Sorry this seems rather short, but some will be like that because it fits to have it separate. Anyway, I hope you like it! Stay tuned for the rest of the chapters to come! I hope you'll Review, Favorite, and/or Follow in the meantime! Bye friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Welcome to Chapter 4! We're getting deeper into the story! Enjoy!**

 ***For the sake of the story anything a Pokémon does naturally without aid of a move or ability is fine and viable. Like how Voltorb can explode and Koffing with poison gas because that's what they do. The only aspects of a Pokémon genetic code that was changed was the moves it can learn and abilities it has. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything related to the Pokémon. I own the characters, plot, and some other minor things.**

 **This statement is a promise that none of the information on death and moves learned is fabricated and I am playing truthfully. Some events are tweaked to fit storyline mode however such as a Pokémon learning a move to help in a tight situation in a battle that they learned after defeating the Pokémon in question. That anime flare I like so much!**

 **By the way, I know in advanced that most of my nicknames are hot trash. LOL.**

" _Even small acts of kindness can make a profound difference to somebody else." –Misha Collins_

Chapter 4

Devon and Noel arrived outside some stone structures a couple days later. During that time they hadn't seen anymore Pokémon. A couple times when it appeared safe they stopped and trained a little. They both trained. Devon's understanding of the Pokémon increased as did Noel's strength. They both realized they were fast learners and made it easier to grow together. When they stopped at the structures Noel assumed they were going to be training again and prepared. He didn't realized Devon sat down underneath a tree to rest. Thinking they were practicing his coordination Noel quickly spun around and struck the tree with Ice Shard.

"Ah!" Devon shouted as she was pelted with the falling ice shards and leaves.

"Glaceon! Glac?" Noel asked running up to her.

"I'm alright. We're not training silly. I just thought it would be a good idea to sit here and rest a little. This place seems empty so we should be OW!"

"Gla!"

Noel cried out and growled at what had fallen on his trainer and bounced off. Devon rubbed the bump on her head as she looked to what her starter was growling at. It looked like something that just fell out of nature.

"Noel it's alright. It's just a pinecone." A rather big one actually.

"Glaceon!" Noel said as he tackled the woody fruit.

Devon gasped at the pinecone then moved and glowed.

"That's a Pokémon!" Devon exclaimed as she brought out her dex.

 _ **Pok**_ _ **édex: Pineco, the Bagworm Pokémon. This Pokémon is a bug type. It looks just like a pinecone. Its shell protects it from bird Pokémon that peck it by mistake. If the Pokémon is disturbed while eating by someone shaking its tree, it drops down to the ground and explodes with no warning. This Pokémon is male. Ability: Serene Grace. Pineco knows the moves**_ _ **Defend Order / Tail Glow / Bug Buzz / Attack Order.**_

"Please don't explode! I'm sorry!" Devon said quickly after hearing the dex entry.

"Pineco!" the bug type yelled as it looked like it was charging up for an attack.

"Oh please work!" Devon said as she tossed a ball hoping it would catch before it exploded, if it still could. She didn't want to take any chances and end up on the walls. The ball touched the bug type and opened. The ball absorbed Pineco before dropping to the ground and shaking. One. Two. Three. Click! The ball stopped moving and just laid there on the ground.

"Glaceon!" Noel cried happily as he ran up to the ball. He tapped it with his foot and it opened revealing the newly caught Pokémon.

"Pine?" Pineco said. What happened? He wasn't quite sure. One moment he was resting peacefully, the next he was falling. Now he was apparently a caught Pokémon.

"Glaceon! Gla!" Noel explained.

Pineco listened to the ice type intrigued by the story he was telling about how they were going to fix the world and this human was helping them. He looked up at the human who was still staring at him.

"Pine?"

"I caught you?" Devon asked mainly to herself. Not sure if she was talking to him Pineco nodded to the girl. She gasped seeing him nod.

"Glaceon!" Noel said to his trainer. Yes, she had another Pokémon to call her own.

"I'm so happy you're joining us!" Devon squealed as she picked up her new Pokémon and hugged him.

"Pineco." Pineco said as he blushed. How thought a human would ever be so nice and happy to see him? This went against what he remembered. Humans coming into their areas and just attacking them out of fear. He remembered them claiming the Pokémon are preparing counter attacks and Pineco were like suicide bombs that would drop out of nowhere. This girl was happy he was joining them, not out to kill them.

"I think I'll call you Turro." Devon said as she petted his head.

"Pineco?"

"Turro. Yup. That's going to be your nickname from now on. I need to able to tell my Pokémon and any other right?" Devon said as she gave the bug type a wink.

"Pineco!" he said for once in his life excited about meeting a human and actually being able to get close to them.

* * *

For the rest of the day they trained and traveled a little more before stopping. It would be dark soon and Celebi told Devon if she could avoid traveling at night to do so. Luckily they arrived of what used to be a town and had some old buildings they could hide in until morning.

Turro listened as his trainer who told him about why she here and he was surprised to learn she was from a point in the past people and Pokémon coexisted. Well, at least for people who weren't sheltered like her and interacted with Pokémon. She told how much she adore those people and some trainers, even profession involving Pokémon were so inspiring. Not once did he ever hear of a human making a sacrifice for a Pokémon. It seemed unbelievable. Even more so Noel, the Glaceon and also his new friend, said it was true because already in their short time together Devon had protected Noel with her life despite she was the one who truly needed to stay alive. Noel said it was the ice type's job to make sure she stayed that way.

* * *

Night came fast. Trainer and Pokémon bunkered down in a corner of the broken building. Noel was on one side and Turro on the other. Since arriving Devon slept with a smile on her face. She had what she always wanted, to be with Pokémon.

Noel woke with a surprise. Something had set his fur on end. His ears heard a sound from outside. It must be a Pokémon. It had to be. However, the question was whether or not it was safe or hostile. If it was the latter then they needed to leave and escape before it was too late. Noel wiggled out of Devon's arms and lightly tapped her with his paw. His sleeping trainer slowly opened her eyes. Her movement caused Turro to also awaken who looked at Noel.

"Noel?"

"Glaceon." Noel whispered as he motioned to outside. Turro stiffen instantly understanding the other Pokémon.

Devon tilted her head not understanding until she heard sound. Her eyes widen knowing what he meant. Something was outside and it wasn't someone she knew. That would only be Celebi and the legend would have make itself known by then. Cautiously Devon stood up waiting to see what would happen. They couldn't make many sudden moves or attach attention.

"Magneton!" cried the steel and electric type that came bursting through the wall.

"Skar!" a second came flying being a Skarmory.

Devon's eyes widen seeing them. From the looks of it the Magneton and Magnezone had to be close, not just in species line. Despite the almost emotionless look Devon could see the glee in his eyes at the sight of her.

"Magne!" the Pokémon cried about to fire an electric type in the sky when an Ice Shard came from behind her knocking it off balance. Quickly recovering Magneton glared at Noel. "Ton." He motion toward Skarmory who instantly took off and attacked Noel with Drill Peck. Noel was struck and tossed backward.

"Noel!" Devon cried to him. "We need to run." Both Pokémon agreed and headed toward the exit. As they reached the exit to the building Devon turned and saw Turro bouncing to keep up. "Turro!"

Devon then began to run back toward her Pokémon. She needed to save him.

"Pine?!" Turro said in shock watching his trainer come toward him, toward danger. He turned back toward the enemy and saw them preparing to attack. They weren't going to be aiming at him as they prepared to attack the human running toward him.

"Glaceon!" Noel cried as he too began running back toward Devon.

"Pineco!" Turro cried as he then used Defend Order that surrounded the two and began shoving the back as much as he could. He needed to protect them.

"What are you doing?" Devon screamed at him.

"Glaceon!" Noel cried as well realizing what was going on.

"Magneton!"

"Skar!"

The two hostile Pokémon charged and Turro made a call, an Attack Order call that rang out like a screech. Devon looked around and out of the broken areas Devon saw different bug types that lived in the area, like Heracross, who rushed in and struck before dashing out. The Pokémon still held on strong. His attacks weren't doing anything and they were certainly kill Noel if given the chance. They both steel types that certainly would know that type of move.

Turro then turned around and looked at his trainer and friend. He was doing this for them. He knew what he was doing. He wasn't going to harm people or Pokémon, but he would if it meant to save those who could have save them all. Both of them were special. If they succeed then he would have nothing to worry about. In his eyes Devon could see the sorrow and guilt. The glint of happiness also shined, but was overpowered by the depressed emotions. He had nothing to be guilty about. He didn't do anything like he did when the met.

Devon might see what she did was so little, but that was more than enough for him to decide that his choice was the right one.

"Turro!" Devon screamed as she witness the explosion. Flames went up everywhere and Devon could see the stone from the old home fly into air. Anyone near the blast would have been killed. There would be nothing left. She looked down at her hand and saw a Poké Ball. A used ball...an unable to be used one that belong to a Pokémon that didn't' exist. Realization struck Devon that her Pokémon was dead. Out of the silence a scream echoed.

After what seemed like minutes of screaming Devon's voice went out and she fell to her knees. Devon choked her sob. Why did he do that? They could have ran away, they could have battled, they had options! Why?! Why did she have to throw the ball? Why did he have to let himself be captured? Why did he have to choose the one that caused the most pain? A part of her new, but it really didn't. The pain could have been for Noel or even from herself. He saw his option as a sacrifice for the continuation of the mission. Screw the mission. Screw the voice that was yelling at her to listen.

' _Devon!'_ Celebi cried as it arrived. _'What happened?'_

"What do you think?" Devon asked with a venom in her voice. Her the malice that laced those four words Noel put his ears down in sadness and the only word he could think of being fear.

' _When I saw them coming I came as fast as I could. I seemed to have made it time.'_ Celebi sighed.

"I guess some Pokémon really are ignorant and naïve." Devon said herself.

' _Excuse me?'_ Celebi asked.

"I caught a new Pokémon." No emotion. Nothing. Noel feared he was losing his trainer.

' _Awesome! Where is it?'_

"You're too late."

' _Huh?'_ Celebi looked around seeing only Noel. The legendary Pokémon then took in its surroundings. Devon was on her knees crying while Noel looked sad. Celebi heard the explosion as it came back to check on Devon and raced to find her afraid it was the end already.

"I want to bury him." Devon said as she held her dead Pineco. No, his name was Turro and he was her friend.

' _You don't have time and there is nothing to bury anyway. I bet the other people and even Pokémon heard that explosion from miles away._ ' Celebi said.

"I don't care!" Devon shouted as she just began to cry harder and gasped the ball tighter in her grip. "Do you not care about what happens to them?!"

' _They're just like the others. People and Pokémon.'_

"What?" Devon asked.

"Gla?" Noel voiced echoed. What did Celebi say?

' _They all died. The trainers and their Pokémon. They failed so it is nothing new to me.'_ Celebi explained.

Devon thought about what Celebi had said. Just like the others? There were others beside her?

"You asked other people before me?"

' _Of course I did. I tried other trainers first, but they weren't as helpful so I decided why not take a chance on someone different. So far you seem to be doing quite well_.' Celebi explained.

Devon just stared at Celebi in shock. Did it not care about who it was bringing to this world? She had this feeling in the dark, empty pit of her stomach that they died. What happened to them? It was clear they were from different times than this because humans seemed like they were going extinct here. Devon didn't even know if she wanted to help Celebi anymore. She just wanted to take Noel and run, maybe even go back to her own time.

Noel didn't want Celebi's help. Noel didn't know about the other trainers brought here. Celebi never said anything about others. Who was the real evil here? Humans? Pokémon? Both? Celebi? Was it just using this as an excuse to rid the world of people and loyal Pokémon one by one without any suspicion? Destroy them emotionally so they would be only easier to kill in the long run when he time was right.

"Glacee." Noel growled as small electrical charges flow through and out the body.

Devon turned around to look at her starter who was slowly coming up beside her. Devon took in a quick intake of breath as she felt her tears on her face dry and come off her face in a diamond flurry.

"Noel?" Devon asked her starter making sure he was alright.

"Glaceon!" Noel cried as he used Freeze Shock. The incoming attack was such a surprise Celebi didn't have time to retaliate as the psychic and grass legendary was frozen and shocked. The pain Celebi felt to Noel couldn't compare to what had happened to his trainer and the friend they had lost. A moment later the green pixie fell out of the air on the ground motionless.

 **AN: *bawling* I didn't keep Turro very long and no, I didn't use explosion or something. It got used on me and when I typed the chapter guide I forgot how exactly so this will do. Turro was my Dreamyard static encounter if anyone wanted to know. This is the lead into the excuse to go into the yard. I hope you liked the chapter despite the first death. Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow in the meantime! Thanks for reading and see you next chapter! Bye friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I see this story doesn't get too much attention, but I don't really care. I like this story and love how it ends. I'm going to write this one and hope it helps me out of my funk. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, game file, and what obviously not owned by someone else.**

 **This statement is a promise that none of the information on death and moves learned is fabricated and I am playing truthfully. Some events are tweaked to fit storyline mode however such as a Pokémon learning a move to help in a tight situation in a battle that they learned after defeating the Pokémon in question. That anime flare I like so much!**

Chapter 5

" _Noel?" Devon asked her starter making sure he was alright._

" _Glaceon!" Noel cried as he used Freeze Shock. The incoming attack was such a surprise Celebi didn't have time to retaliate as the psychic and grass legendary was frozen and shocked. The pain Celebi felt couldn't compare to Noel's about what had happened to his trainer and the friend they had lost. A moment later the green pixie fell out of the air on the ground motionless._

* * *

Devon just stared at what had transpired. She couldn't believe what had happened. She didn't know what to do? Scold her Pokémon or see to the seemingly heartless one? She was lost. Devon finally decided and slowly walked up to Celebi who still laid on the ground. She kneeled down next to the Pokémon and cautiously placed a hand on the green Pokémon.

"Celebi?" Devon asked with a fear in her voice. Celebi didn't move, but its eyes slowly opened. Seeing the hurt expression Devon instantly broke into tears. "Celebi, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry."

Celebi slowly smiled. "It's okay...I should...have told you."

"Glaceon!" Noel shouted.

Celebi gave a small flinch. _"I'm sorry..."_

"No! I've got to help you. Please! Tell me how!" Devon said almost in hysterics.

"Glacee!" Noel cried as he blew an icy breath at her. Devon's tears instantly dried and she looked to her partner. Devon felt calmer and looked to them both. She wasn't from here and didn't need to freak out.

" _A flower...in the ruins...not far."_ Celebi said weakly.

"What does it look like?"

" _It..."_

Celebi was having a hard time staying conscious. Devon slowly shook the Pokémon hoping that it wasn't too late. Watching carefully she could see a slow breathing. At least Celebi was still alive. However, if she didn't do anything soon Celebi wouldn't be much longer. She had to help it. Celebi had helped her and well...

"Noel, do you know what the flower looks like?" Devon asked. Noel looked down at the ground. "Noel?"

"Gla." Noel nodded. He knew what the flower looked like. It wasn't that long ago that he had to look for one. Much good it did and ended losing more than originally did. He looked to the fallen grass and psychic type. He guess he owed him. He introduced him to Devon and if Celebi died it wouldn't be good for her. He motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

The ruins were of an old structure which apparently had been ruins before the world turned against each other. Many people came there in hope to see their dreams. She remembered learning about it and wanted to visit, but she wasn't allowed. Devon looked up to the sky then down to Noel. She didn't something to tell her what she wanted. She wanted to be a trainer and now she technically was one despite the extreme measures. Looking past it was everything she dreamed of.

Noel looked around cautiously. He was looking for the flower but a part of him couldn't help think someone was watching them. His eyes scanned the area and frown. Nothing. He then turned and something bright caught his eye.

"Glaceon!" Noel cried out attracting his trainer to his finding. Devon quickly ran to her Pokémon and saw him nudging at a yellow puffy flower.

"This one?" Devon asked.

"Cee." Noel nodded.

"Let's hurry back to Celebi." Devon said as she bent over and grabbed the flower. As she pulled she stepped back and snapped a twig under foot.

"Aggron!"

Devon and Noel instantly jumped back as the Pokémon came out of the stone wall and swiped at them.

"Aggron we're sorry!" Devon said to the Pokémon as it angrily glared at them.

"Gron!" Aggron cried as he attacked them with Metal Burst.

Noel quickly dodged out of the way only to be slammed by a Crush Claw.

"Noel!" Devon said as she went to her partner.

"Glaceon!" He shouted at her to stay back away from the fighting. Devon stopped in her tracks and nodded. They needed to battle.

"Alright." Devon said. "Noel use Relic Song!"

"Glaceeee!"

Noel's mouth open revealing black notes that struck Aggron. The move barely did any damage and Aggron simply became angrier. Aggron then charged Noel who swiftly dodged out of the way only to be met with Metal Claw.

Devon's heart and breathing quicken. She was going to panic. Noel was getting the beaten and there was nothing she felt she could do. He dodged and dodged, but she knew enough to know he couldn't keep that up forever. She stumbled back and thought about grabbing her starter and running for it. She had what she needed, but that mean Aggron wouldn't chase them. She couldn't do that to Celebi or Noel. He was too fast.

Noel wouldn't have time to move. He braced himself for the strike that might even end his life. He wasn't sure how much more damage he could take after those last couple hits. His eyes widen seeing a white shockwave that hit Aggron in the face. The steel stopped for moment and looked around.

"Noel Avalanche!" Devon cried taking the moment to recollect and get the advantage. She didn't what happened, but she couldn't be happier.

Noel howled and structures of ice appeared burying Aggron. Within moments Devon could no longer see the aggressive Pokémon. She finally breathed.

"Glacee." Noel growled at the pile.

Devon walked up to her starter and put a hand on his back. He stopped and looked up to her. Devon smiled. Devon was happy. Her starter still lived on and she didn't have to kill Aggron. She knew he survived just was trapped. Ice wasn't effective against steel types she remembered. She needed to handle the steel and rock type before it finished her and Noel.

"Let's get this back before he gets out." Devon said to him. Noel nodded and turned away to head back.

The ice slowly rumbled and fell to the ground. Devon turned around and saw the ice burst with Aggron jumping up and aiming for Devon. Noel's eyes widen and felt a deathly chill run through his body. He jumped up to meet Aggron.

"Glaceeee!" Noel cried as his body glowed blue and a beam of light fired. Ice froze in mid-air and fell to the ground as the ground froze with pillars shooting up.

Devon fell to her knees as the harsh blizzard like attack swept through the field. Devon attempted to open her ice crusting eyelashes to look at the scene. Her eyes widen at the sight. Aggron's body became frozen solid and it had a dead stare in its eyes. As the storm died she took out her dex.

 _Move Identified: Sheer Cold. The target is attacked with an absolute-zero cold and automatically faints._

Devon's eyes widen. Noel...killed the Pokémon and she didn't command it or at least command it on accident. At first she was mortified, but then she understood. He did it for her and she knew he would do it again if needed.

Noel sighed. He did it. He protected Devon...just like Celebi asked him too. The mystical Pokémon didn't want to lose her either. This death was needed or the journey would have been over. The ice type turned and looked to his trainer. She looked scared before her expression change to calm. He quickly ran to her side and rubbed his face against hers. Devon grabbed him by the neck and hugged him. Noel again didn't feel as cold.

* * *

Devon and Noel quickly made it back to where they had set up camp. Celebi was barely alive so she quickly made the flower in a mixture. Moments later she delivered the medicine and waited. Waited. It seemed like hours and Devon feared she was too late.

"I'm sorry." Devon said as she put her head down and tried not to cry.

" _Nice job...I knew you were the trainer I needed."_

Devon looked to the part grass type and smiled. Celebi's eyes were open and looking right at her. Celebi was going to fine. Devon smiled and wiped her face.

Celebi smiled at the girl. It made the right choice with Devon. Any normal trainer it picked would have rushed and not listened to anything it had to say. It needed someone it could guide and do so quickly. Devon was willing to learn and that was a quality the others didn't have.

" _Thank you Devon."_ Celebi said as the green pixie gained more strength.

"No, I'm sorry." Devon said as she looked at the ground. Devon lifted her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Celebi's warm smile.

" _I should have told you. I just don't understand why? Why did you save me?"_

"You're my friend." Devon said smiling before she had this humorous look on her face. "Plus I would have been screwed without you."

" _Yes, you would have."_ Celebi said starting to giggle. " _Noel, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you knew when I asked you."_

"Gla." Noel said as he snorted. He wasn't all to forgiving as much as Devon was, but he knew they had common interest.

" _Noel, I picked you for a reason. You are evolved and much stronger than any Pokémon I could find. I didn't want to see anyone die again. I knew Noel didn't have much vendetta against humans and could trust him."_

"Glac." Noel snorted again, but turned to Devon and gave a small smile to his trainer. He could give Celebi a small amount of forgiveness for introducing him into his trainer; Noel could say his best friend. They both had much to learn and grow. Celebi also needed to learn as did trainer and Pokémon. However, despite Celebi wanted to protect his trainer, Noel just couldn't get over how Celebi would carelessly put Devon's life in harm's way.

"What now?" Devon asked.

" _Celestial Tower. That's where we need to go or at least what's left of it."_ Celebi said.

"Can't you teleport there? Or even us?" Devon asked.

" _You need to grow as the trainer I fully need. I don't know what's there, but I think that's where this all started. I don't want to bring you unprepared. You might alone for a while. I will return for you as soon as I can. Please be careful and don't die."_

"Thanks for the confidence boost." Devon said. Celebi glared at her and she waved at the grass and psychic type. "I won't."

Celebi smiled and then instantly teleported away to where Devon didn't know, but guessed Celestial Tower.

* * *

Before they headed out Devon made sure to visit. It was a quiet, peaceful place in the forest. It was perfect. She hoped when she returned nothing would disturb it. She'd had to disturb the place where Turro rested or at least he ball that was buried under the soft ground in front of a small placement she made. She kneeled down and patted the ground. A tear fell as she whispered she'd miss and loved him. She then got up and turned to her starter and nodded. Noel smiled and turned around ready to leave. Devon turned around and her eyes' widened. There was a small ring of flowers sitting on the grave. She smiled. At least someone was thinking about them. She thanked whoever it was.

 **AN: That's Chapter 5! Woo! As you know some things that happen in battle are story events, but Noel did learn Sheer Cold after the battle. Hope you all liked it and will stay tuned to find out more and about the mysterious events that happened in this chapter (which won't be discovered for a while) and future ones. Hope you will stick around! Please also Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime! Thanks and See you later! Bye friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is the next chapter! Originally this was gonna be really short but I felt I could get more out of by combining six and seven so this was born. Also, one section does get a little graphic, but not too bad. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon!**

 **This statement is a promise that none of the information is fabricated and I am playing truthfully. Some events are tweaked to fit storyline mode however such as a Pokémon learning a move to help in a tight situation in a battle that they learned after defeating the Pokémon in question. That anime flare I like so much!**

 **Chapter 6**

Devon and Noel walked quietly along Route 3. After what they experience with Turro and Celebi the duo believed just being in each's silence and company was enough. Every once in a while Noel would run ahead and run back rubbing against his trainer's leg. Devon couldn't help smile. At least he seemed happy with her. She just loathed the thought of him being alone. As Devon looked farther out she stopped hearing the wind pick up.

"Huh" she questioned before a sand storm hit her in the face. "Ah!"

Noel ran back to his trainer's side and huddled tight close to her leg so they wouldn't be separated. Neither understood what caused the sudden change in weather until the source walked out of some tall grass and spotted them.

"Corphish!" the Pokémon cried and snapped its claws.

"I guess we don't have a choice. Noel use Ice Shard!"

Noel howled and opened his mouth the shards of ice launched. Corphish blocked its face with its pincers as the ice pelted it.

"Phish!" the Pokémon shouted as it fired a giant burst of water from the pincers.

"Dodge it!"

Noel jumped out of the way and the burst of water hit a tree demolishing it.

"Phish!"

Devon looked up in surprise to see Corphish encased in water strike Noel who was in the air from his jump. Noel landed on his feet and shook the excess water from his fur. He looked and glared at him.

"Avalanche!"

"Ceoonn!" Noel howled once more and a smoke appeared dropping stones of ice on Corphish who flinched as every one of them struck. Corphish fell hitting the ground and panted.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore! Go Poké Ball!" Devon said as she tossed a ball that struck the water type and the red light engulfed it. Instantly the Pokémon was pulled in and the ball closed. The ball landed on the ground and began to shake. Once. Twice. Thrice. Click! "Thank goodness."

Devon walked over and picked up the ball. She smiled. She caught another Pokémon, but she knew she'd have to be careful.

"Glacee!" Noel said coming up to his trainer.

"Right. Go!"

"Phish!"

 _ **Pokédex: Corphish, the**_ _ **Ruffian Pokémon**_ _ **. This Pokémon is a water type. Because of its strong will to live and hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment no matter how dirty. Its pincers will never release prey. Gender: Female. Ability: Sand Stream. Corphish knows the moves Double Hit/ Water Spout/ Avalanche/ Aqua Jet.**_

A girl? Interesting.

"Shlief. That's what I'm going to call you."

"Corphish!" Shlief cried out as she lashed out at Devon. Devon rolled out of the way and Noel stepped in front of them and growled.

"Stop it!" Devon shouted. "I didn't want to see you die!"

Shlief stopped and eyed the girl in front of her.

"Corphish!" Shlief said as she hit her chest with pincers.

Devon smiled and said, "Oh, I see. Don't worry about battling. You'll get enough with me."

Shlief nodded content with the statement. That was what she wanted. She was adamant about getting stronger and liked to show it.

As Devon walked away beckoning her Pokémon to follow Noel kept an eye on Shlief and Devon. However, he wasn't aware of what kept an eye on them.

* * *

Devon looked around where she was at. They looked like they were passing through a city of broken down warehouses. From her place going toward the exit she could the start of a forest. At least there she could get some training done with her Pokémon with hardly anything seeing her. She looked at her two Pokémon with one in front and one behind her. That would be a good time to train. It would be best for her Pokémon and herself.

"Gla." Noel whispered harshly that stopped Devon in her tracks.

"What's wrong Noel?" Devon asked.

"Ceeeon!" Noel cried as he launched an Ice Shard at the trees.

"Cavalier!"

A Pokémon shouted as it darted from the trees and charged Noel. Noel jumped out of the way and the Pokémon stopped in the middle of the grass and turned glaring that them. The Pokémon identified as Escavalier growled and took his lances and jabbed them toward them.

Devon's eyes widen. This was apparently a wild Pokémon that obviously didn't like people. She knew she'd be running into them, but she bit her lip knowing this probably wasn't one she'd be able to outrun or smart. She'd have to battle this time around.

"Ready?" she asked her Pokémon.

"Gla."

"Corphish!" Shlief said as she jumped and charged at the steel and bug type with Aqua Jet.

"Shlief no!" Devon cried out to her water type.

Escavalier put his lancers together and charged at the incoming attack. He then moved at the last second effectively dodging the attack and slammed down on the water type with Metal Claw. Shlief slammed into the ground and made a crater.

"Cor..." she growled as she got back up. How dare this hunk of metal dodge her attack? She was going to give it to him one way or another and knock him out.

"Noel, help out with Ice Shard!"

Escavalier backed away and Corphish turned shouted at Noel. The ice type's eyes widened. The water type basically told him to back off. Noel didn't expect that. He was just doing as his, their trainer asked him to do.

"Cavalier!" the Pokémon shouted as he tossed Shlief into the air. Escavalier glared upward as Shlief prepared to attack and darted straight up.

Devon's eyes widen as she watched Shlief's shell crack under the lancers as they continued forward running through. She gasped and covered her mouth as she watched the sight before her. Shlief's lifeless body was hanging off Escavalier's lancers. The steel and bug type tossed the once water type aside as her lifeless shell laid on the ground.

"Shlief!" Devon screamed.

"Glac." Noel growled as he jumped at the killer and his body glowed. A freezing force emerged from his body as he struck the Pokémon with Sheer Cold. Escavalier's frozen body fell from the air and crashed in the ground. Parts of his frozen form broke off and shattered upon impact. Noel simply glared at the dead Pokémon before realizing his attention was needed elsewhere. "Gla?"

Devon's tear filled eyes looked on at the corpse of the once Pokémon. The sight was then masked by her only living Pokémon that got in the way between her and who was once Shlief. Devon hesitantly reached out and touched Noel's head. Petting her starter's head calmed her, but she then moved his head down and she saw poor Shlief again. The tears started again and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I can't do this." Devon said muffled by her heads in a sobbing tone. Devon felt overwhelmed by everything. There was so much on her shoulders and others were suffering. She couldn't handle, stand killing other Pokémon and she couldn't keep own alive having lost two so far.

"Celebi!" Devon cried hoping the Pokémon would hear her. She had to tell Celebi that it needed to find someone else. She couldn't do it. She couldn't and wouldn't risk anyone else. She couldn't risk Noel. She looked up and searched for the Pokémon she called for. "Celebi!"

Devon then got up and turned.

"Gla!" Noel shouted as he watched his trainer sprint off in a run. He took steps toward his trainer in attempts to follow her, but stopped. He ran back to her bag and grabbed the bell that was tucked away in the front pocket. He took it in his mouth and shook it. A soft sound rang out and Noel quickly tucked it back in before running after his trainer.

* * *

Devon kept running until she was abruptly stopped as she tripped over a root and slammed into the ground. As she clasped the ground she cried. She knew what she did was stupid but Noel didn't need her around and was better off without her. She hated to think it but she wondered if a suspicious Pokémon was going to come and do someone grunt work for them. She was answered by a rustle in the trees but kept her head down in despair waiting for the end.

Nothing happened and Devon slowly looked up to see the figure above her. This wasn't Noel that was for sure. It was a bat with a big mouth that looked down at her curiously. She closed her eyes and waited. Nothing happened. She opened them again and looked up.

"Golbat?" the Pokémon said.

"Aren't you going to hurt me?" Devon asked sorrowfully.

"Golbat?"

"Why? Why not?" Devon asked.

The Pokémon, Golbat, shrugged its wings unsure what answer this human was looking for. The bat wasn't going to hurt her and had no intentions. It had already eaten that night and had no point. The poison type was wondering if she was alright. Golbat jumped over to Devon and moved her wings in attempt to make Devon sit up. Devon sat up and looked down at her dirty, scratched hands.

"Golbat?" The bat motioned down to her hands.

"This? I'll be alright." Devon said.

"Glaceon!"

Golbat heard the footsteps of the approaching Pokémon before hearing the cry. Golbat quickly moved back and away from Devon as Noel came out from behind her and stood protectively in front of his trainer. He growled at the bat however, said bat didn't move away.

"Noel stop." Devon said.

"Glaceon Gla!" He shouted at her.

"I'm sorry." Devon said apologizing for being stupid and running off. "It wasn't hurting me."

Noel gave Golbat a side look as he didn't believe that. He didn't trust any Pokémon upon initial meeting to begin with. They had been through so much that proved that.

"Golbat." The bat told the ice type.

Noel's gaze was still kept on the bat but it was less intimidating. Noel jumped feeling Devon's hand on his back.

"It's okay." Devon told him.

"Gla." Noel said as he then sat down in front of his trainer.

"Golbat." Golbat said moving its wings from itself to Devon.

"Huh? What about me?" Devon said.

"Golbat. Golbatta."

Noel then motioned to the now unused ball on her belt before nodding his head back toward the sight of the attack.

Devon's eyes filled with acknowledgement and she answered, "You saw that. I'm sorry."

"Battaa." Golbat shook its head. As said Golbat saw everything. The poison type had to admit it wasn't entirely her fault the water type got killed. The water type had foolish charged in and refused any help from the others. Golbat knew better than that and it angered it to see that happen. "Golbat!" Golbat motioned to the ball and to itself.

"You want to become my Pokémon?" Devon asked.

"Bat." Golbat nodded.

Devon was surprised. She wouldn't after she saw what happened. She wouldn't have been surprised if Noel ran off, but he was staying and this observant Pokémon was wanting to go with her. Pokémon were interesting creatures and she could only wonder what they were like before all this happened. Then she thought about it.

"I can't. I won't let you die." Devon said.

"Golbat!"

Devon looked up at the shouting bat. The Pokémon was serious and she could see in its eyes. Golbat didn't care about risk and was willing to take it. Devon knew it wasn't Golbat she had to be worried about. It was herself. Was she willing to take the risk? Small tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Okay. I'm willing if you are." Devon said pulling out a ball and tapping the Bat Pokémon.

"Golbat!"

Golbat was sucked into the ball that shook three times in her hand before clicking that signified the poison/flying type was caught. She smiled at her new Pokémon. She might have lost one today but she also gained. She wouldn't let anyone who died on this journey be lost and remember them always. She would go back and remember Shlief because she did help Devon make it a little farther. Now she had her new Pokémon. She hugged the ball close to her chest.

"Thank you." She whispered before releasing the Pokémon and pulling out her dex.

 _ **Pokédex: Golbat, the**_ _ **Bat Pokémon**_ _ **. This Pokémon is a poison and flying type. Flitting around in the dead of night, it sinks its sharp fangs into the toughest of hides of its prey and drains a nearly fatal amount of blood. Gender: Female. Ability: Illuminate. Golbat knows the moves Psystrike/ Pyscho Boost/ Poison Tail/ Poison Fang.**_

"Golbat!" Golbat cried happy to have been caught. She wasn't going to let that happen anymore. All what had happened to their world irritated her and she had enough of that. This trainer although inexperienced was her best chance. It would have to do.

"Nymph."

"Bat?"

"That's your name. Is that okay, Nymph?" Devon asked.

"Golbat." Nymph nodded happy with the name.

 **AN: Yeah, Shlief didn't last long either. It makes me sadder about it because of writing this. Anyway, now we have Nymph the Golbat. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow in the meantime! Bye!**


End file.
